izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Really Big Hat
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Really Big Hat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HyperHearts58 (Talk) 20:08, 2010 December 30 I'm good! Are you(Liz) gonna join The Irken Survival Experiment? I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The Irken Survival Experiment is when Zim and his 'friends' head out to a nearby planet named Narmoria and the teams struggle against the planets harsh climates. That change unexspectedly. And the teams are spilt up around the planet and all have to meet at the planned spot, and survive. ;) It's gonna be delishush! Good luck! The page will be on here! BTW. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Team 1:Zim,Miz,Tak Team 2:Lyn,Liz,Tenn Team 3:Zor,Skoodge,LIM Host:Dib!!! ^_^ I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL I knew you were gonna ask me! XD Yeah sure :) I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Done! ;) Enjoy your adminship. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (Hugs Liz) yourwelcomeyourwelcomeyourwelcomeyourwelcome!!!! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude. I now have the urge to draw a Keef/Zita pic. XD! [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy hot dog in a toaster!} 01:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was wondering, because there's a Keef/Zim ship as well. Hmm. I think, if we can differentiate that KAZR is Keef/Zita, and ZAKR is Zim/Keef (Zim would come first, because he's the freaking titular character), it would work. [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy hot dog in a toaster!} 01:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah shure! Sounds good to me! I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 02:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And you don't have to ask me next time. :) Yeah I'm trying to get more noticed on dA too.... :\ Just keep trying and people'll notice you but the best way to get noticed is if your art is noticed. Join a club/group and enter some of your work, and if they decline you (like they did to me) they're Screwheads(IZreference). I'm uploading some works right now! :P Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 02:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) YAYZ! CAN'T WAIT! MIGHT EXPLODE! XP Oh have you ever noticed Zim and Hannah(Montana) are kind of alike? Both wear wigs, both have two identities(kinda), and both are unknown losers at school(haha no offence to either character). And yesh I like Hannah Montana. And I'm not ashamed of it. I just despise Miley Cyrus, what has she turned into. Kinda confusing huh? I know. Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 02:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree, I really used think of her as my role model but as soon as I saw the music video for Party in the USA I was like. Ah-oh(Uh-oh). :P Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? :P (hehehhe me, hyper) Yayzees! Ohhh I'm gonna go post some stories I made up during the ride to Richmond byez! Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 03:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) OMGawsh I am SO tired and hyper at the same time! I am dangerous when this happens so if I start babbling or I start writing some stupid random story with bad grammer and such and I accidentally spell Zim liek(ah it's starting) Zium. Then that's a sign I am not myself at that time. :P Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 04:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) XD XP LOL XP XD Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 04:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Really? That's so cool and might even make me cry, I'm making a fic where Zim is crying about me getting deactivated by The Tallest for being a defect. And in the end The Tallest say to Zim, "She won't be alone." And I think you know what that means. Sappy, fluffy, and cute sweet love story. I don't know what to call it, any ideas? Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 04:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) HAH! SAME HERE! XD I'm almost never good at titles unless it has a clue to the story. I wish I had a PAK,.....(Ah-Oh it's happening again) XP I feel like I've been up for months. Ah least soon I can loose at Wii Sports :P We play that Wii every night literaallly. Bowling all the time.....And I can't stop listening to thumb|300px|rightthis(below). It's the onl thing that keeps me up. I LOVE IT! AHAHAHHAHAHAH! Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 05:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I found your deviantART. And I'm watching you. .. No, seriously, they call it watching on there. :3 [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 17:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I think I might be able to help you with that. Your signature right now looks like: {Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} If you look real close in there you forgot the closing brackets and other stuff. So it should be this! [[User:Really Big Hat|{Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} Therefore! {Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} The green color's not working though, let me see if I can work on that. Let me get back to you later. (Please hold, XD!) [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 17:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm all ears. :)This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 03:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! :)InvaderGIR 01:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) We can write storys and/or shipping that include us? O.K.,I have one last question uh... how do I do like shippings,storys,etc. Oh and my Invader name is GIR so I don't know how thats gonna work... Sorry if I bothered you 'kay? I think I'll use my real name. (If thats O.K.) Hey. :D Yeah I think I can use my name if you let me. I know. Hey! :D Nice new picture. I think that they are Number 3 and 4 Hi! I'm Invader GIR's cousin. 04:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I'm Invader GIR's cousin. 01:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey. A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Good. How 'bout you? A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Why are you sad? A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That's how I felt when 'Invader Zim' was cancelled. :( A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi RBH! My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm good. Ssince yesterday my family and I celebrated my dad's b-day we went out to barbeque at Jake's B-B-Q. :) AND I MADE THE CAKE! (not really) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 22:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) LUUUUUUCKKKY! Well I've gotz Netflix with all the episodes on demand so I quess I'm okay! :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 22:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Umm- I'm not a big fan of country. Srry.My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 22:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep it turns out that once they leave Disney their Disney Sweethearts look go down the drain. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh dang. I'll pray for her. Yeahh.. I love those songs. :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) That's good as the Lord for help. :) I'm about to go to my Middle School Christian Fellowship thing so if ur still up by 8 I'll chat wit u l8er! ;PMy brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm back! Sorry it lasted longr than I thought it wuld. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 02:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm good. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I need to draw sum more 2. I'm watchin AFV while listeing to Three Days Grace Songs. :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 00:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC They are prtty awesome. It's all rock songs. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes. AND YAY! I just opened up my new Monster High doll! My mom got me Holt Hyde. He is so hot. :P My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 20:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeha drags are cool, who's TOM KENNY? My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. That's cool. OMG my stomac is so hurting right now it's making me in so much pain. :( My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 00:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I hope ur headache feels better soon. I kind of like Avatar. OMG they just got over the 2011 KCA.. Now they're already scheduling ANOTHER one?! My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 00:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) If only Zim got nominated...that's a poll they should have on Nick! GIVE ZIM A CHANCE! :D I haven't watched How To Train Your Dragon yet...My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool! I have some gals who are in 7th and or 8th from my Forensics team who are my friends. Like my friend Kat. :3 She's so cool. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) That's so stupid. I mean.. really? I like little kids if they are not obnoxious. :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Okay. Just calm down. I'll be back. I have to go to Skool. I hate that place. :( No one appriciates Invader Zim in my class as much as me. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 12:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No offense but she's not. LEAVE HER! LEAVE HER NOW! I don't want any of my friends going down the same path I went down with Amelia. I swear I'm gonna make a ditsy sparkly Irken out of Amelia. :( She use to be my friend at teh beggining of the year now I hate EVRY SINGLE PART OF HER! He bones, her organs! I HATE HER! When I got overboard on PnF I lost her and Raven. And my chance of popularity. :( I had the worst day at skool. Okay. I'll make a story out of it using my new "Amelia" Irken, Miz, and Zim. You'll figure out what it'll be. At least I can go to true friends like you, Che, LOVEMUFFIN, Girali, and Yadira. Oh and my real life friends, Maya and Larsen. :) Sorry for the wall of text.My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 20:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol. That's alright. (wall of text) Whta isn't alright is that you still hang out with her. Just tell her tommorrow it' done. You're more like a bully than a friend. And it's all over. Yeah me and my friend Larsen, peple think we r lesbian! D: All because we r always hanging out. Freakin jerks. I hate my life in middle skool. Isn't Jeanette McCurdy the girl from iCarly? She sings? It's just like Disney. EVERYONE wants to be a singer AND a actor/actress. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 20:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I told you you would like it! :) Anyways that sounds cool I'll look her up. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) That's cool! And yeah I'm talking about the movie. I hope I'm her one day! All my Adv. English classmates say I belong in the singing and acting business. :) Makes me feel fuzzy to hear that. :P R U in teh Tornado Path? My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) That so cool! OH NO! I'M IN THE TORNADO PATH! VIRGINIA BEACH,VA! AGHHH! IMMA DIE! JK. But I AM in teh tornado path. :( Ah-oh. It's really rainy and windy outside right now. I can hear the wind blowing. You R like me in some ways. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I gotta work on my cussing. I cuss daily.. Bad kitty... The tornado just passed by without doing anything where I am. Hm. Barely anything happened. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea you like it, either! :D Yeah, I grew up with it... it's still really good after... let's say 5 years? XD Anyway, you're a fan? That's so cool! =D xD ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Ain't Got Rhythm! 16:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Hey! I'm still alive XD LOL jus alive on Sonic wikis. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha I don't know gf. :) How r u?My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Since June! Which is his 20th anniversary month! Woo hoo! 20 years and still unstoppable! :DMy brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep! So I see the wiki is holding out pretty nicely without me. Has Che been on here in a while? My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 13:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) oh. That's fine. :) Well good luck without me. Ur officially head Admin. And did u survive the hurricane? Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine. I'll miss you guys too. Keep in touch , kay? ;) Hey! I've got a simple question. I'm a bit new here and I'm not neccasarily sure if I can put up relationships for my fan character and a character from IZ like Ramr, (Red and Maria) This is Maria and Red :3 Can you help me? I'm trying to add pages through my phone and I can't figure it out. I'd appreciate it if you'd assist me. Invader Gia 11:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Invader Gia Oh well, thanks for at least answering me anyway *Smiles happily* Invader Gia 20:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Invader Gia Hi RBH! This isn't urgent so take all the time you want with ur reply, I just want ur opinion on something, I had this drawing idea for an Invader Zim + Teen Titans crossover. Like Dib dressed as Robin, Gaz dressed as Raven and so on, so I was just curious if this is a good idea or not. I ask you because for some odd reason I value your opinion. Here is the list of who is dressed like who and why, tell me what you think. Dib = Robin (I thought of this because Dib looks and sort of acts like Robin to me.) Zim = Beast Boy (Odd, immature, green, how does this not scream Zim?) Gaz = Raven (I thought she acts a lot like Raven and would look really cool in her clothes.) Tak = Starfire (I know, I know, Tak looks more like Raven than Gaz does, (IE The whole purple thing), but I couldn't think of anyone else for Starfire, but she does wear purple, and I seriously support ZAGR and DATR so you can see other reasons for my choices.) GIR = Cyborg (Again I wanted GIR in here, and I couldn't think of who could do Cyborg, I know that they're not completely alike, but Cybrg has had his GIR moments...I think... plus the coloration of the two is similar and Cyborg and Beast Boy are Best Friends, so are Zim and GIR (kinda) so...yeah) I hope you like it =D 20:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Invader Gia Oops! I forgot to log in, so FYI, the last message was from me. Invader Gia 20:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Invader Gia Wow, Thanks! I'll be sure to post the drawing on my page if you want to take a look when I'm done. I'll also be sure to come to you for advice and opinions, none of my friends watch (Or have even heard of) Invader Zim as much as I do so none of them will really appreciate the artwork, they're too crazy over the hunger games, whatever... plus you're awesome too! Until next time! Invader Gia 21:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Invader Gia I've Got a surprise for you! Type in Mine in the search bar and click one the reslut titled that, you won't be dissapointed, trust me *winks* PS The Teen Titans Pic is going well, I hope to have it up by tomorrow, or the day after. ^.^ Invader Gia 21:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Let's say this twinkie is the amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to this morining's sample it would be a twinkie... 35 feet long weighing aproximately 600 pounds." "That's a big twinkie..." I read your comment. I'm so glad you liked it!!! I figured you would since you're the only person who writes GAGR stories on this site ^.^ Invader Gia 22:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Let's say this twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to this morning's sample, it would be a twinkie...35 feet long weighing aproximately 600 pounds." "That's a big twinkie." Invader ZIm IS pretty creepy. OH! that reminds of a Purple quote XD Purple: HEY! That IS creepy! You're creepy Zim! Zim: *laughs* Yes, I sure am... Purple is so funny XD PS Today is mah B-DAY!!! Invader Gia 22:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Let's say this twinke is the normal amount of psycho kinetic enrgy in the New York area, according to this morning's sample it woul be a twinke....35 feet long weighing aproximately 600 pounds. "That's a big twinke." Thank you :) You wouldn't believe how many times my friends shouted "Happy Birthday!" In the middle of Skool (Once on the microphone in the lunch room, I thought I would Die of embarassment, but it was pretty funny XD) I'll talk to you later (Maybe) I have to got to a choir concert (mine) and my brother's complaining about not being able to use the computer. Bye *Waves happily* Invader Gia 22:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Let's say this twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to this morning's sample, it would be a twinkie... 35 feet long weighing aproximatley 600 pounds." "That's a big twinkie." Hi, me again! Don't ask me why I keep messaging you, cuz I really don't know! (I guess I like talking to you, cuz you're great to have a conversation with :D) But I had some Funny GIR picture I wanted to show you. Here they are! Do you like them? Invader Gia 13:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Let's say this twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, acoording to this morning's sample, it would be a twinkie...35 feet long weighing aproximately 600 pounds." "That's a big twinkie." I'm glad you like talking to me ^.^ By the way, I'm so close to finishing Z Titans (The name is stupid, I know but that was the best I could think of, FAIL XD) All I need is Tak and GIR, I'm so excited!!! PS That chat room is fun ^.^ I lovez it!! Invader Gia 18:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Let's say this twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the new york area, according to this morning's sample, it would be a twinkie...35 feet long weighing aproximately 600 pounds." "That's a big twinkie." Funny ^.^ I made an edit too :) BTW thanks for trying to help me on my phrase ^-^ "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 20:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I've gotta go now, party's starting. Let us continue our chat later ^.^ Bye! "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 20:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm Baaack! Yeah I was getting bored, cuz I don't know what to do, so I figured, "Hey! I'll bet I could have more fun on the wiki!" and Poof! here I am ^.^ I gave the chat room an edit, to get things started =D "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 21:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Man, I'm so bored... I'm excited to dee where the chatting goes though! This is getting interesting... "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 22:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, she's funny that way...The gears of Zay's mind spin backwards, upside down, or sometimes fly all over the place, that's one way to put it... "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 23:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Funny XD You won't believe what Jon just pulled out... In fact I don't believe it! (Jon is the mischevious prankster of my characters so he's the most fun to work with =D) "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 23:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) He just explained. I really don't know when, for some reason, I can't draw Tak's eyes right XD "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 23:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Here I am again! Hey, sorry I left B4 My mom forced me to be social, but I had so much fun ^-^ I added some more to the Chat room if you want to check it out =D "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 01:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's my cake (My mom made Zim herself) It says Enjoy you're last (Last was crossed out because he's in his disguise so it seems like he's changing his mind) 12th Earth year. "Let's say this Twinkie is the normal amount of psycho kinetic energy in the New York area, according to the morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie...35 feet long weighing approximately 600 pounds." "That's a big Twinkie." 01:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I know ^-^ I was so happy =D I was sad when they cut it up though :(